


Verse Vices

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Haiku, Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: A challenging relationship. Part one of my vow to fulfill every challenge through poetry.





	Verse Vices

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold** titles are the challenges

**The Lost Hour**

Lex wants to trust Clark.  
If he could just remember,  
"Guileless" green-eyed lies.

"What do you mean, Lex?"  
Butter won't melt in Clark's mouth.  
Lex could freeze him out.

**Triangle**

Clark, in love with Lex,  
But not quite over Lana,  
Dreams of normalcy.

Lex encourages  
Clark's futile pursuit of her,  
Knowing it won't last.

**Anywhere But Here**

Smallville captive, Dad's  
Billions won't broker a break,  
Bothersome bastard.

Clark is his escape,  
In some ways, it's vice versa  
Lex spells home to Clark.

**Stages**

Lex demands full proof  
angry and bargaining, while  
Clark, depressed, denies.

Will acceptance come?  
Clark, taught not to tell the truth  
Luthors trained to pry.

If once, Clark could say,  
"You're right, Lex. You've always known.  
I'm not what I seem."

And Lex might reply,  
"Trust that I would never tell.  
You'll be safe with me."

**Five Things**

Clark wants, _needs,_ to know  
Who were his people, and where?  
Why did they dump him?

What was wrong with him?  
Are they his gifts, or curses?  
Can he make amends?

 

**Do-Over**

"So many regrets"  
"Neither of us innocent"  
"Could we try again?"

"Lex Luthor and Clark--"  
" I still like the sound of that."  
"I never stopped, Clark."

**Genre**

Clark: a mystery  
Lex lives to solve, re-reading  
Every time they touch.

Lex is a poem.  
A genre Clark never liked  
Together, they scan.

**Drag**

Lex, in dress? Flame-tressed?  
Pure sex. Clark undressed. No Stress.  
Earned their best rest.

**Communication**

Symbols burned on barns  
Creatures chiseled onto caves  
Clark equals “Kal El”?

**Self-Portrait**

Lex, no artist, he.  
His easel at Belle Reeve holds  
No real therapy.

Lex: escape artist.  
Wondering what Clark can see  
Underneath his scars.

**Breakfast**

Strawberries and cream  
Fresh from Kent Organic Farm,  
Licked off Lex's lips

Clark's eyes burn the toast,  
"Um, oops?" he says, kissing Lex.  
Crumbs in Lex's bed.

**Performance Anxiety**

Unsure of the suit,  
asks his warrior Angel  
"Can I pull this off?"

Lex, angelic, purrs  
"Yes, Clark. You can pull it off.  
Better yet, let me.”

**Double**

How do they not know?  
Clark wonders, post Bizarro.  
Lex shrugs, unsurprised.

**Role Reversal**

At play, Lex “pretends “  
To be the stalwart hero.  
Clark, his nemesis.

Neither one evil,  
But neither one are unflawed,  
Only shades of gray.

**Win or Lose**

Lex, competitive  
Plays some games to lose, his clothes,  
Clark’s inhibitions.

**Old Friends**

I’ll never grow old,  
Clark fears. It’s no solace. When Lex,  
When _everyone_ leaves him.

**Mythology**

Petroglyphs in caves  
A madman gouges parquet floors  
Symbols burned on barns

**Wire**

Lex is on the wire,  
Literally, it would seem  
His connection cut.

The Porsche's roof peeled  
Like aluminum foil  
From last night's dinner.

Unexpected rescue,  
No ordinary boy, Clark  
Wired differently?

**Cliché**

"Our friendship will be  
The stuff of legends, right, Clark?"  
"Cliche, 'cause it's true."

**Secrets**

They both know more than  
They let on, less trust, more lust,  
Each lies, each hides, truth.

**Borrowed Title**

Luthor library,  
Lex is Clark's favorite tome.  
Will he check him out?

**School**

Each Smallville High Freak  
Whether aggressive, or meek  
Thinks Clark is a geek.

Near Lana, Clark flails  
Feeling sick. Her green necklace  
The cause of that, ick.

It's what Chloe feared,  
Clark treats her like a beard. Still,  
Not quite "wall of weird,"

**Ghosts and Gore**

Despite Clark's demands  
Lex can't wash blood off his hands  
No matter his plans

**Warmth**

Clark, lit by the sun,  
Holds Lex, in the barn, they're one,  
Wont tell what they've done.

**Interruptions**

It could be Clark's mom,  
With some pie. Or his dad with  
That gleam in his eye.

But Lex won't be swayed,  
Even if they're dismayed,  
Clark is getting laid.

**Solitary**

Lex, trapped in his mind  
No Clark to help him unwind.  
His psyche? Unkind.

Then solace arrives,  
Clark, yet again, saving lives  
Lex believes the guy.

**Apology**

There isn't too much Clark can say.  
No excuse, who would treat Lex this way?  
"I know my dad's crass,  
a pain in the ass.  
But he still can't forbid you to stay.”

**Season**

Clark springs when Lex falls.  
Kal El will catch his quarry,  
Winter or summer.

**Masks**

“Evil mastermind?”  
Would wear a mask, Clark jokes,  
To “bank robber” Lex

Later, masked, unclothed  
Naked Warrior Angel,  
Nude Devilicus.

 

**Introductions**

Vehicles, violence,  
Both miraculous meetings  
Through sky and water.

**Dangling**

Level Three? Not fake  
Jenkins makes everything shake  
Then lives are at stake.

No time to prepare  
kids could be dying up there,  
Lex lies "I'm not scared.”

**Enemies**

Clark’s life without Lex  
Turns him alien, breaks him.  
“I won’t be human.”  
  



End file.
